To date, it has been the custom in low light level television cameras to provide an image intensifier which is coupled through fiber optics and located in front of the television camera pick-up tube. This configuration necessitates special modification of standard television camera housings to accomodate the attachments. Moreover, these modifications require considerable effort in order to convert standard cameras into low light level cameras. Accordingly, there is a need for an image intensifier front lens attachment which can optionally be attached to normal television cameras in order to expand the sensitivity thereof without modifying the camera structure.
In utilizing image intensifiers with television cameras, or any type of camera in which photoelectric effects are a consideration, the intensifiers should be shielded and electrically isolated. This is because the intensifiers generally utilize voltages in the range of 1500 . . . 4500 volts which can adversely affect other equipment if allowed to leak.
While these considerations are especially pertinent to television cameras they also apply to other types of cameras and photoelectric devices.